Attachment of the ends of composite trusses to the upper sides of end bearing walls presents special problems. Tension forces in the end webs are greatest at the end joint yet the joint is spaced away from the wall creating rotational problems in the truss ends. Further, walls are never perfectly aligned so that there must be some adjustment in the clips to accommodate the variance in span.
Simple metal angles used in prior art clips either required notching of the bearing plates or the truss chords in order to seat the top wood chord on the supporting wall and enable the metal web to clear the side of the wall. Other clips required special bolt tubes to transfer loads from the wood chords to the end clips but resulted in weakening of the chords because of the need to remove additional wood from the bore holes.